Sura
thumb | [[Sure - Suver - Suret - Surat - Sur'at - Sūra - سورة - Surə - Сура - Каран - ]] A sura (also spelled surah, ) is a chapter of the Qur'an. Of the 114 sura in the Qur'an, 87 are classified as Meccan and were revealed at Mecca while 27 are Medinan and were revealed at Medina. The shortest surah (Al-Kawthar) has only three ayat (verses) while the longest (Al-Baqara) contains 286 ayat. List of all sura in the Qur'an # Al-Fatiha (The Opening), 7 ayat, 1 ruku', Meccan # Al-Baqara (The Heifer, The Calf), 286 ayat, 40 ruku's, Medinan # Al-i-Imran (The Family of Imran), 200 ayat, 20 ruku's, Medinan # An-Nisa (The Women), 176 ayat, 24 ruku's, Medinan # Al-Ma'ida (The Table Spread, The Table), 120 ayat, 16 ruku's, Medinan # Al-An'am (The Cattle), 165 ayat, 20 ruku's, Meccan # Al-A'raf (The Heights), 206 ayat, 24 ruku's Meccan # Al-Anfal (The Spoils of War), 75 ayat, 10 ruku's, Medinan # At-Tawba (The Repentance), 129 ayat, 16 ruku's, Medinan # Yunus (Junus or Jonah), 109 ayat, 11 ruku's, Meccan # Hud (Hud, sometimes thought to be Eber), 123 ayat, 10 ruku's, Meccan # Yusuf (Yousef or Joseph), 111 ayat, 12 ruku's, Meccan # Ar-Ra'd (The Thunder), 43 ayat, 6 ruku's, Medinan # Ibrahim (Ibrāhīm or Abraham), 52 ayat, 7 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Hijr (The Rocky Tract, Al-Hijr, The Stoneland, The Rock City), 99 ayat, 6 ruku's, Meccan # An-Nahl (The Honey Bees), 128 ayat, 16 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Isra (Isra, The Night Journey or The Children of Israel), 111 ayat, 12 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Kahf (The Cave), 110 ayat, 12 ruku's Meccan # Maryam (Maryam or Mary), 98 ayat,6 ruku's, Meccan # Ta-Ha (Ta-Ha), 135 ayat, 8 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Anbiya (The Prophets), 112 ayat, 7 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Hajj (The Pilgrimage, The Hajj), 78 ayat, 10 ruku's, Medinan # Al-Mu’minoon (The Believers), 118 ayat, 6 ruku's, Meccan # An-Nur (The Light), 64 ayat, 9 ruku's, Medinan # Al-Furqan (The Criterion, The Standard), 77 ayat, 6 ruku's, 1 Sajdah, Meccan # Ash-Shu'ara (The Poets), 227 ayat, 11 ruku's, Meccan # An-Naml (The Ant, The Ants), 93 ayat, 7 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Qasas (The Narrations, The Stories), 88 ayat, 9 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Ankabut (The Spider), 69 ayat, 7 ruku's, Meccan # Ar-Rum (The Romans), 60 ayat, 6 ruku's, Meccan # Luqman (Luqman), 34 ayat, 4 ruku's, Meccan # As-Sajda (The Prostration, Worship, Adoration), 30 ayat, 3 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Ahzab (The Clans, The Confederates, The Combined Forces), 73 ayat, 9 ruku's, Medinan # Saba (Sheba), 54 ayat, 6 ruku's, Meccan # Fatir (The Originator), 45 ayat, 5 ruku's, Meccan # Ya Sin (Ya-seen), 83 ayat, 5 ruku's, Meccan # As-Saaffat (Those Who Set The Ranks, Drawn Up In Ranks), 182 ayat, 5 ruku's, Meccan # Sad (The Letter Sad) of Ali Baltali, 88 ayat, 5 ruku's, Meccan # Az-Zumar (The Crowds, The Troops, Throngs), 75 ayat, 8 ruku's, Meccan # Ghafir, Al Mu'min (The Forgiver (God), The Believer), 85 ayat, 9 ruku's, Meccan # Fussilat (Expounded, Explained In Detail), 54 ayat, 6 ruku's, Meccan # Ash-Shura (The Consultation), 53 ayat, 5 ruku's, Meccan # Az-Zukhruf (The Gold Adornments, The Ornaments Of Gold, Luxury), 89 ayat, 7 ruku's, Meccan # Ad-Dukhan (The Smoke), 59 ayat, 3 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Jathiya (The Kneeling Down, Crouching), 37 ayat, 4 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Ahqaf (Winding Sand-tracts, The Wind-curved Sandhills, The Dunes), 35 ayat, 4 ruku's, Meccan # Muhammad (Muhammad), 38 ayat, 4 ruku's, Medinan # Al-Fath (The Victory, Conquest), 29 ayat, 4 ruku's, Medinan # Al-Hujurat (The Private Apartments, The Inner Apartments), 18 ayat, 2 ruku's, Medinan # Qaf (The Letter Qaf), 45 ayat, 3 ruku's, Meccan # Adh-Dhariyat (The Wind That Scatter, The Winnowing Winds), 60 ayat, 3 ruku's, Meccan # At-Tur (The Mount), 49 ayat, 2 ruku's, Meccan # An-Najm (The Star), 62 ayat, 3 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Qamar (The Moon), 55 ayat, 3 ruku's, Meccan # Ar-Rahman (The Most Gracious, The Beneficent, The Mercy Giving), 78 ayat, 3 ruku's, Medinan # Al-Waqi'a (The Inevitable, The Event), 96 ayat, 3 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Hadid (The Iron), 29 ayat, 4 ruku's, Medinan # Al-Mujadila (The Pleading, She That Disputeth, The Pleading Woman), 22 ayat, 3 ruku's, Medinan # Al-Hashr (The Mustering, The Gathering, Exile, Banishment), 24 ayat, 3 ruku's, Medinan # Al-Mumtahina (The Examined One, She That Is To Be Examined, Examining Her), 13 ayat, 2 ruku's, Medinan # As-Saff (The Ranks, Battle Array), 14 ayat, 2 ruku's, Medinan # Al-Jumuah (The Congregation, Friday), 11 ayat, 2 ruku's, Medinan # Al-Munafiqun (The Hypocrites), 11 ayat, 2 ruku's, Medinan # At-Taghabun (The Cheating, The Mutual Loss and Gain, The Mutual Disillusion, Haggling), 18 ayat, 2 ruku's, Medinan # At-Talaq (Divorce), 12 ayat, 2 ruku's, Medinan # At-Tahrim (The Prohibition), 12 ayat, 2 ruku's, Medinan # Al-Mulk (The Dominion, Sovereignty, Control), 30 ayat, 2 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Qalam (The Pen), 52 ayat, 2 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Haaqqa (The Sure Reality), 52 ayat, 2 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Maarij (The Ways of Ascent, The Ascending Stairways), 44 ayat, 2 ruku's, Meccan # Nuh (Nūḥ or Noah), 28 ayat, 2 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Jinn (The Spirits, The Jinn, The Demons), 28 ayat, 2 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Muzzammil (The Enfolded One, The Enshrouded One, Bundled Up), 20 ayat, 2 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Muddathir (The One Wrapped Up, The Cloaked One, The Man Wearing A Cloak), 56 ayat, 2 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Qiyama (The Day of Resurrection, Rising Of The Dead), 40 ayat, 2 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Insan (Man, Human), 31 ayat, 2 ruku's, Medinan # Al-Mursalat (Those Sent Forth, The Emissaries, Winds Sent Forth), 50 ayat, 2 ruku's, Meccan # An-Naba (The Great News, Tidings, The Announcement), 40 ayat, 2 ruku's, Meccan # An-Naziat (Those Who Tear Out, Those Who Drag Forth, Soul-snatchers), 46 ayat, 2 ruku's, Meccan # Abasa (He Frowned), 42 ayat, 1 ruku's, Meccan # At-Takwir (The Folding Up, The Overthrowing), 29 ayat, 1 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Infitar (The Cleaving Asunder, Bursting Apart), 19 ayat, 1 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Mutaffifin (The Dealers in Fraud, Defrauding, The Cheats, Cheating), 36 ayat, 1 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Inshiqaq (The Rending Asunder, The Sundering, Splitting Open), 25 ayat, 1 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Burooj (The Mansions Of The Stars, Constellations), 22 ayat, 1 ruku's, Meccan # At-Tariq (The Night-Visitant, The Morning Star, The Nightcomer), 17 ayat, 1 ruku's, Meccan # Al-'Ala (The Most High, Glory To Your Lord In The Highest), 19 ayat, 1 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Ghashiya (The Overwhelming Event, The Pall), 26 ayat, 1 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Fajr (The Break of Day, The Dawn), 30 ayat, 1 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Balad (The City, This Countryside), 20 ayat, 1 ruku's, Meccan # Ash-Shams (The Sun), 15 ayat, 1 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Lail (The Night), 21 ayat, 1 ruku's, Meccan # Ad-Dhuha (The Glorious Morning Light, The Forenoon, Morning Hours, Morning Bright), 11 ayat, 1 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Inshirah (The Expansion of Breast, Solace, Consolation, Relief), 8 ayat, 1 ruku's, Meccan # At-Tin (The Fig, The Fig Tree), 8 ayat, 1 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Alaq (The Clinging Clot, The Clot, Recite), 19 ayat, 1 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Qadr (The Night of Power or Honor, The Night of Decree, Power, Fate), 5 ayat, 1 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Bayyina (The Clear Proof, Evidence), 8 ayat, 1 ruku's, Medinan # Az-Zalzala (The Earthquake), 8 ayat, 1 ruku's, Medinan # Al-Adiyat (The Courser, The Chargers), 11 ayat, 1 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Qaria (The Striking Hour, The Great Calamity, The Stunning Blow, The Disaster), 11 ayat, 1 ruku's, Meccan # At-Takathur (The Piling Up, Rivalry In World Increase, Competition), 8 ayat, 1 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Asr (The Time, The Declining Day, Eventide, The Epoch), 3 ayat, 1 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Humaza (The Scandalmonger, The Traducer, The Gossipmonger), 9 ayat, 1 ruku's, Meccan # Al-Fil (The Elephant), 5 ayat, 1 ruku', Meccan # Quraysh (Quraysh), 4 ayat, 1 ruku', Meccan # Al-Ma'un (The Neighbourly Assistance, Small Kindnesses, Almsgiving, Have You Seen), 7 ayat, 1 ruku', Meccan # Al-Kawthar (Abundance, Plenty), 3 ayat, 1 ruku', Meccan # Al-Kafirun (Those Who Reject Faith, The Disbelievers, The Kafirs), 6 ayat, 1 ruku', Meccan # An-Nasr (The Help, Succour, Divine Support, Victory), 3 ayat, 1 ruku', Medinan # Al-Masadd (The Plaited Rope, The Palm Fibre), 5 ayat, 1 ruku', Meccan # Al-Ikhlas (Purity of Faith, The Fidelity), 4 ayat, 1 ruku', Meccan # Al-Falaq (The Daybreak, Dawn), 5 ayat, 1 ruku', Meccan # Al-Nas (Mankind), 6 ayat, 1 ruku', Meccan The last two suras, Al-Falaq and An-Nas, are also known by the name Al-Mu'awwidhatayn. References External links *Detailed list of verses in each Rukus *Read all Surah line by line in both in Arabic and English *List of all Suras of the Qur'an *Quran Sura Statistics A comprehensive study of frequency of letters and words of the entire Qur'an and its Suras by Intellaren Articles. *Qur'ān Verses in Chronological Order *The Meaning of Quran [[Sayyid Abul Ala Maududi|Maududi]'s introductions to Quran chapters (a small concise of the 6 volumes The Meaning of the Qur'an at Compendium of Muslim Text, University of Southern California).] *The Meaning of the Qur'an (complete), [[Sayyid Abul Ala Maududi|Maududi]'s The Meaning of the Qur'an Tafsir, aka Tafhim Al Quran, .] *Listen and Download to the holy Quran from Al-ihssen the Holy Quran Library *Blogging the Qur'an at The Guardian with Ziauddin Sardar and Madeleine Bunting ar:سورة az:Surə bn:সূরা be:Сура, Каран be-x-old:Сура (Каран) bs:Sura bg:Сура ca:Sura (Alcorà) cs:Súra cy:Sŵra da:Sura de:Sure et:Suura es:Azora eo:Surao fa:سوره fr:Sourate ko:수라 hi:सूरा hr:Sura id:Surah it:Sura he:סורה jv:Surat ku:Sûre la:Sura (religio Islamica) lv:Sūra lt:Sura hu:Szúra mk:Сура mr:सूरा ms:Surah Quran nl:Soera ja:スーラ (クルアーン) no:Sura nn:Sura ps:سورت pl:Sura (Koran) pt:Sura ro:Sura ru:Сура (Коран) sq:Suret Kur'anore simple:Sura sk:Súra sl:Sura sr:Сура sh:Sura fi:Suura sv:Sura (islam) tt:Сүрә te:సూరా tr:Sure uk:Сура ur:سورۃ zh:蘇拉 Category:Sura Category:Qur'an